


Limetown one-shots but they're all stupid AU's that I made

by OddityOdyssey



Category: Limetown (Podcast)
Genre: Because I had their appearances cemented in my mind long before the show, Ghosts AU, I am so sorry for butchering the characters you love, Mark looks like Lucio from Overwatch, Other, RIP Canon, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityOdyssey/pseuds/OddityOdyssey
Summary: Legit just the title. If you're not in the fandom you can read too, because quite frankly, everyone's OOC.
Relationships: Emile Haddock/Therapy, Lia Haddock/Charlie, Max Finlayson/Deirdre Wells, Oscar Totem/Winona, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, everyone/therapy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Limetown one-shots but they're all stupid AU's that I made

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the basic info for all the AU's! Just so y'all don't get confused.
> 
> (I'll update as more AU's get added to the mix)

**Family AU**

Limetown is legit just a writing project for school that Lia made about her family. This AU is pure fluff and everyone who has trauma is forced to go to therapy by Lenore.

Lia Haddock:

\- Age 14

\- Still really serious for no reason

\- Dreams of becoming a journalist

\- Loves her family but would rather die than admit it

\- Dislikes fiction

\- Low-key has a crush on her classmate “bad girl” Charlie

\- Played the trombone in middle school band and no one will let her live it down

Emile Haddock:

\- Dad aged

\- Thinks that puns are a gift from God

\- Trying his best and failing miserably

\- Gets stricken with gay panic every time he sees that hot widowed jogger

\- Has exactly one more brain cell than his canon counterpart, and uses that brain cell to go to therapy

\- Lia’s adoptive father and biological uncle (it’s complicated)

Oscar Totem:

\- Five years younger than Emile

\- Has two PhDs (and multiple masters) and won’t shut the hell up about it

\- The shortest in the family and fears the day when Sylvia will outgrow him

\- Is capable of performing impromptu brain surgery but incapable of opening child locks

\- Really goddamn pretentious but loves his family and will absolutely die for all of them

\- It’s a tradition for him to get something hummingbird or dragonfly themed for his birthday. Oscar won’t admit it but he keeps every single one.

Max Welles-Finlayson:

\- Five years older than Emile

\- Despite having a PhD his crowning achievement is a game that he invented when he was a teenager which involved throwing Oscar, and normally resulted in Emile sobbing violently (not related incidents). He is trying to teach it to Lia and Sylvia but keeps getting caught

\- Paid Lia and Sylvia 50 bucks each to refer to him only as “favourite uncle” for a week

\- Extremely talented at the piano

\- The only adult in the family who can fully comprehend memes and uses that power for evil

\- Thinks that Hawaiian shirts are the peak of fashion

Deidre Welles-Finlayson:

\- Aunt aged

\- Done with everyone’s BS, but would die for her family

\- Was a bit of a wild child in her youth and it would make her day if someone asked about her adventures

\- Polyglot and has been all over the globe; is super happy that Sylvia shows an interest in one day traveling too

\- Probably the only person in the family who would survive if chucked in the middle of nowhere (Lenore doesn’t count)

\- Unparalleled in the art of washing machines

Winona Totem:

\- Younger aunt aged

\- No one can pronounce her actual name so everyone calls her Winona

\- Would rather die than clean

\- Refuses to follow basic lab safety and is still considered a genius neurosurgeon (she legitimately has worn a crop top and heels into a lab before)

\- Has so many secret crippling fears and insecurities that she will take to her grave

\- Everyone’s go-to confidante

Sylvia Totem:

\- Age 7

\- Low-key feral but what did you expect from Oscar and Winona’s kid?

\- Isn’t traumatized like in canon and is living her best life

\- Has extremely thick curly hair that takes forever to brush thanks to genetics, and made Lia make her parents go through their worst fears in “Limetown” as payback

\- Wants to take up breakdancing and is 100% down to sell her soul to get better at it

\- Best friends with Tyler Rassmueller and Emile trades her ridiculous amounts of candy for info on his Dad. (Lenore is extremely proud of Sylvia for doing this)

Lenore Dougal:

\- Cool grandma aged

\- Has probably killed a man (it may be a fluff AU but this is still Lenore)

\- Would die for her sons and makes them visit her every long weekend because she misses them. (Also gets them suspiciously thoughtful gifts for their birthdays)

\- Regards Winona and Deidre as her daughters and respects them both very much (the feeling is surprisingly mutual)

\- Both Lia and Sylvia know the basics of every martial art and are incredibly versed in self defense thanks to her

\- Very wealthy and hardworking but no one is 100% sure what she does

Mark Green:

\- Age 14

\- We got virtually nothing aside from “likes SciFi” in the podcast so now he is obsessed with it

\- Co-president of the writing club at his school (along with Lia) and is in a competition with himself to make the world’s strangest plots

\- Comes from a massive family and tends to get forgotten easily so he feels most at home with the Haddock’s than with his own

\- Pretends to be serious and cool but is really just an absolute sweetie

\- Dreams of producing his own cool SciFi radio show with Lia as his right-hand woman, but is scared that no one would care

Charlie ???:

\- Age 14

\- Is Charlie even her real name?

\- Self-proclaimed “bad girl”

\- Has gotten expelled from a concerning amount of other schools

\- Secretly has a giant crush on Lia, but doesn’t know how to deal with it so she just is angry all the time

\- Lies constantly about her home life, family and childhood. (She’s also a foster kid)

Daniel Rassmueller

\- Dilf neighbor aged

\- He’s built like a tank

\- Emile is so gay for him

\- He has two kids and is on the PTA

\- Gives out full sized candy bars every Halloween

\- The rest is a mystery…

**Ghosts AU**

Most of the lore for these characters y’all are going to have to gather from the actual one-shots. But, all you need to know is that Lia can see ghosts, and is determined to find the only other person with that power; her uncle… Even if it kills her.

Lia Haddock:

\- Can see ghosts that have been “bound” to her

\- Only realized that the ghosts weren’t hallucinations when Oscar set a curtain on fire

Oscar Totem:

\- Is able to control small amounts of fire if he focuses

\- People who pass through him smell smoke

The Reverend:

\- Animals can see him, and he is able to possess pigs

\- The only non-annoying ghost

Max Finlayson:

\- If he focuses, Max can use his fingers to interact with the physical world

\- If you stick your head inside his body, you can hear piano music

Lenore Dougal:

\- Is able to generate never-ending pile of slime in her line of sight (or make it leak out of walls)

\- Has the ability to manipulate people’s dreams if she possesses them while they are asleep

**Emile steals Sylvia AU**

Exactly how it sounds. During the fateful McDonald’s meeting, nine-year-old Sylvia tells Emile that she wants a family again and Emile gives her an offer that she can’t refuse.

Emile:

\- Keeps making terrible decisions but he means well

\- Would die for Sylvia, and sees her as a daughter (move over Lia, he’s got a new Apple of his eye)

\- Lived with Oscar and Winona for a while, and moved out while Sylvia was still a baby

\- Trying to give Sylvia the most normal life he can

Sylvia:

\- Slightly less angsty than in canon but still traumatized

\- Is gradually coming to terms with the fact that every adult figure in her life has caused numerous deaths

\- Her parents are Oscar and Winona (I refuse to give up that headcanon)

\- Yes, it would kill her to smile


End file.
